The Perfect Gift
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: It's Brittany's birthday! What has Santana been planning? Sexy times, be warned ;


_**Author:**_ TimeGoesOn

_**Pairing:**_ Brittana

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Summary:**__ It's Brittany's birthday! What has Santana been planning? Sexy times, be warned ;)_

**A/N:** Damn, so that turned out way longer than I had expected. But who doesn't like 7,000 words to read?

I have a request for anyone who actually reads these things. **Would anybody be willing to beta for me? Especially for my multichapter fic that's in the works.** Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are welcomed =)

\\

It's her birthday in like three days.

What the hell am I supposed to get the girl that holds my heart? Isn't that enough? Don't get me wrong, I love spoiling Britt, but like I just can't think of anything right now!

I'm a terrible girlfriend.

Ugh, kill me.

She's already told me not to worry about getting her anything. But I love that look she gives everyone – especially me – when she gets a present she really loves. Her already bright blue eyes brighten even more if that's even possible.

So basically, I can't _not _get her anything.

But seriously, what the fuck am I supposed to get this girl?

Any ideas?

None of you?

Bitches…

I'm fucked.

If any of you think of anything, you know where to find me. I'm not scared to take you all on if you don't think of anything, so you best not tempt me!

\\

I'm down to two days now and I'm still nowhere near close to finding anything.

Do I make her something? I could make her a CD or something.

Gross, mixed tapes. _So_ 90's.

I couldn't make her a CD of me singing, too little time.

I could draw her something?

If only I was actually an artist and could draw.

Just fuckity fuck fuck fucking shit.

Remind me why I'm freaking out about this when she told me she didn't want me to get her anything?

Oh right, I'm whipped as shit and would do anything to get my girl to smile…shut up.

\\

I was in the middle of devising a romantic evening for my girl when Quinn decided to call me.

We fucking live together, why is she calling me? I thought she was home. Lazy bitch.

"What?" I spat into my phone.

"Is that any way to greet someone who's just saved your relationship?" my best friend questioned.

"_Dafuq _are you talking about, Blondie?"

"Meet me in my room in like, now." I was right she was home. And she was in _her_ room, literally five fucking steps from my room!

I reluctantly shut my laptop and walked over to Quinn's room…_five fucking steps. Gah, fucking lazy ass jerk…_

"Finally."

"Shut up, bitch! I barely took like a minute!"

"Whatever, get over here, look at this, and thank me." She pointed to the computer screen she was sat in front of.

I crossed into her room and to her and her desk. My hand flew to my mouth when I saw what she had up on her screen. I felt myself smile and let out a shriek of joy.

This is _perfect!_

"I love you. I love you. I _love_ you!" I repeatedly kissed Quinn on the top of her head.

"Whoa whoa whoa there! What happened to my best friend? You only tell me that on _rare_ occasions," Quinn joked, "Like when I'm sick, or it's my birthday!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Ah, there she is!" Quinn laughed. I just glared at her. _Fucking jerk…_ "So, when are we going to get this thing?"

"When does this place close?"

Quinn quickly checked the hours for the store. "Uh, what day is today?" You've got to be kidding me…I hate her. As my glare grew stronger, Quinn quickly spoke again. "Chill out, S, I'm just kidding! The store closes at," she quickly looked back at the screen, "six." I looked at the time at the bottom of her screen.

_Shit_.

"Think we can get there and buy this thing in an hour?" Fuck why did they have to have the weirdest fucking hours ever and why the _fuck_ could this fucking store not have hours on Sunday?

"If we leave now, yes. We should be fine." Quinn replied. She took a second to think before speaking again. "You know Rachel's going to want to come…"

"No."

"But -"

"Absolutely not."

"Santana…"

"Not gonna happen."

"If we keep fighting about this, we won't get there in time. You know she's the only one with a car here."

Fuck. Why does the freaking hobbit have to ruin everything? "She better keep her fucking mouth closed."

"When are you going to stop pretending you hate her?"

"When she fucking learns to shut the fuck up!" I retorted angrily.

"Sanny, language!"

I quickly spun around at the sound of Brittany's voice. Beside me, Quinn harshly closed the lid of her computer. "H-hey, babe. How was class?"

Britt walked into Quinn's room and pecked my lips. "It was great! I think these kids are finally starting to embrace the art of something other than hip-hop!"

Brittany was an instructor at her and Mike's dance studio further in Manhattan. We lived about ten minutes outside the main city but subway. Saturday afternoons were her 10-13 year old class

"That's great! But Quinn and I have something to do…so we're going to go grab Rachel and go." I hurriedly rushed out. Britt looked at me with a confused expression but just smiled after a second. I roughly pulled Quinn out of her room and made sure Britt was out before closing the door behind us. The last thing we needed was for Britt to go snooping on Quinn's laptop. Not that she ever would, this girl really has the sweetest personality ever. Like if it were chocolate I wouldn't mind drowning in it…

"Okay, S. Time to get your head out of Brittany-land so we can go get this thing." Quinn said.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Ouch." Quinn clutched a hand to her chest and pretended to be in pain.

"RACHEL! Get your freaking ass out here right now, we're going somewhere and need your car!" I yelled out into our apartment as we were standing by the door. When the annoying dwarf didn't come out, I yelled out again. "Now!"

She rushed out of her room. "Jesus Christ! What is _wrong_ with you? I was in the middle of something that is particularly important for my rehearsals this week, if you must know."

"I actually didn't need to know, but get shoes on. Quinn and I need you to drive us somewhere." Quinn quickly elbowed me in the stomach. _Ow…_I put a sickingly sweet smile on my face and added a _very_ polite – sarcastic obviously, "please?"

"Where may I inquire you need my assistance in driving you?" Rachel had the balls to ask…I mean she asked in that annoyingly obnoxious ramble that only she could pull off. Not much better, was that? Nope? Sorry not sorry.

"We'll tell you in the car." I hastily said with a glance to the hallway where Britt was sticking her head out of our bedroom door. She had that confused look on her face again and I was so ready to just run up to her and tell her what I was planning.

"Don't even think about it," Quinn hissed into my ear. Shit, why was she so good at reading me? Thank god though, I really don't want to ruin the surprise for my baby.

"Bye, babe! We'll be home soon." I blew Britt-Britt a kiss which she caught, then sent one back.

"Could you be any _more_ whipped?" I heard Quinn mumble under her breath as I pulled them out of the apartment.

She's lucky I didn't smack the smart-ass right out of her for that comment.

\\

If the people at the store hadn't insisted on wrapping this present I currently wouldn't be sitting here on my bed with the box in my hand. Okay, so maybe I would be, but it would be open so I could stare at it instead of staring at the plain wrapping paper. I do however, have two other boxes sitting with me as well as the one in my hand.

The one currently residing on my palm is the largest of the three, but still relatively small.

The other two were small. Square. One wrapped, one not. I'm not going to admit how long I've been holding onto the non-wrapped box…

I just wanted to continue staring at the gifts.

And by continuing to stare at the gifts, I really mean keep the most important one open and try to swallow my nerves.

Anyway, what am I doing right now besides staring at the three boxes? I'm trying to plan the perfect evening for Britt. Quinn and Berry are somewhere in the apartment doing something. I don't know and I don't care.

Tomorrow is the day.

I'm fucking terrified, but I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do with Britt. And hopefully she'll love it.

Let's face it, she loves everything I do.

I heard muffled footsteps walking down the hall. They stopped outside my closed door and I all but threw the three boxes in my night stand as the door was pushed open. Brittany walked into the room and smiled at me. Beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of her face and small pieces of hair were wet. Mm she looks so fucking hot right now.

I love sweaty Brittany…

Yes, I can use this as a distraction! We haven't had sex in like two and a half weeks thanks to her and my stupid '_monthly gifts'_…so not a gift if you ask me. Why must we get it simultaneously? Like seriously, my libido can barely hold out those two and a half weeks every month. I needs my Britts sexy time.

I opened my arms, silently requesting she lay with me.

"Baby, nooo! I'm all gross and yucky!" she whined and shook her head. I leaned up and crawled over to the end of the bed on all fours. I swung my legs out in front of me so they were hanging off the bed and held both of my hands out for her to take.

"I don't care, B. I have other ways to make you even sweatier," I said in my seductive voice as she grabbed on to my hands. I pulled her down and lay back simultaneously. We landed on our bed and she quickly pressed her lips to mine for a short kiss. "You know I love the way you look after a run, it just…hm, babe. You really know how to turn me on."

I leaned forward again to capture her lips. "But, Sanny…_you_ know I hate how I look after I run."

"Don't care, baby. Now be quiet so I can love you."

Have I ever told you how much I love kissing Britt? It's like seriously my second favorite thing to do with her. I could totally just kiss her all day.

Right now her tongue just pushed into my mouth and mine is in a rough dance with hers. Her hands are in my hair grabbing roughly while she attacks my mouth. I thrust my hips up to meet hers causing both of us to let out low groans.

All too soon she pulled her mouth from mine.

I think I whined…tell no one, bitches. Especially not Berry.

I felt more than heard a chuckle reverberate through her body as she lay fully on top of me. Her soft lips pressed lovingly against my neck a few times before she detached her body from mine. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be right back. Please just let me go take a shower?"

I grumbled an agreement and flipped my body around so my face was buried in our pillows. I heard her rustle around a bit, open and close a few drawers, and then exit our room. Gah, why did Berry (and Quinn…) have to make that rule that I couldn't fuck Britt in the shower when either one or both of them were in the apartment?

I need release soon or I know I'm absolutely going to explode.

I flipped around again and slid one hand up my shirt to cup a breast and the other down under my shorts to cup my soaked center.

As I kneaded my breast I slowly began to run my fingers through my wetness. I hadn't started fully touching myself, just teasing just like she does.

Eventually I let my touch grow firmer on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs and let out a choked sigh.

I'm not entirely sure how long I spent teasing myself, but I'm going to guess long enough for Britt to get out of the shower.

As I entered myself with two fingers, ready to finally get a release, Britt pushed the door open again. She quickly walked in and closed the door. She still hadn't looked at the bed, so she hasn't seen the placement of my hands yet…

Her clothes were bunched up in her arms and her towel was securely wrapped around the lower half of her body with only a bra covering her top. She looked at me for the first time after she dropped her dirty running clothes in the hamper in our closet.

I'm thinking she forgot she was wearing the towel around her waist because a second later her body was pressed up against mine and her lips were claiming what was rightfully hers.

We forewent the playful kissing this time around and her tongue forced its way into my mouth without having to actually use any force. Seriously, I wouldn't care if her tongue was buried deep in my mouth – or somewhere else – every minute of every day.

My eye widened as she started grinding her hips on mine and that's when I felt it.

Nope, she left her towel on for a reason…

\\

I think laying in post-coital bliss (and sleeping) with Britt is my all-time favorite thing to do with her – well tied with actually making love with her of course.

Making love, that's an odd euphemism for sex. Like I guess I understand it more now that I know what love is but can you actually _make_ love? Every time Britt and I connect physically, are we just recreating our love for each other? Maybe that's why our love is so strong, it grows every time we fuck each other's brains out…hell yeah, finding out the meaning of life for the win!

We were currently facing each other while we lay half under our comforter. And by facing each other, I mean she's half lying on top of me. Her body was a sweaty mess again, but like I've said before. I love that look on her. Cheeks were painted pink, her chest was rising and falling evenly in her sleepy state and the strap on was still buried to the hilt inside me.

I felt my eyes growing tired as I stared at Britt and ran my fingers through her soft half damp hair. Slowly I let them close and sleep take over me too.

\\

"Bitches! Wake the hell up!" Quinn's voice echoed.

I shot awake and groaned as my entire body jerked forward sending the fake phallus into me even further than before. I don't really know if Brittany was awake as well, but I felt her hips cant forward once, then twice and I bit back a moan. Her eyes were closed but her hips were very much awake.

Her hips kept moving and I slammed my eyes shut once more from the pleasure.

I completely forgot about the person standing at our door as Brittany's hips continued to move. Why the fuck is she still here anyway? Who knew Quinnie would be into voyeurism…

"What's taking so lo-" At a particularly loud moan, I heard Rachel's surprised shriek as she too entered our room. That woke Brittany up. Her hips ceased their previous movement and I wanted to sob from the halt in pleasure. She quickly grabbed the comforter to cover us fully.

Why hadn't I thought of that…? Oh right, she was moving _so_ well inside me. Fuck these dumb bitches for disturbing us.

"I thought that after the first four years, we'd _stop_ walking in on them in such compromising positions!" Rachel exclaimed. My eyes were squeezed tight, praying that this was a dream.

I whined when I felt the pressure inside me disappear as Brittany pulled away. Thank goodness for the comforter. They do not need to see what was under it!

"Out!" I commanded, while throwing the comforter off our heads and pointing towards the door.

They didn't move for some reason. And that totally did not annoy me one bit… "What do you want?"

"Brittany's parents are here…"

Oh. Shit.

"That's right! Sanny, I forgot to tell you that they were coming up a day earlier…don't be mad, please," Britt explained.

We all know I can never be mad at her. "Babe, I can never be mad at you. Those two on the other hand…" I said pointing to the two by our door again. Out of nowhere, Brittany's mom and dad appeared in the doorway.

Could this get any more awkward?

"Oh, this is what's taking so long!" Anna exclaimed. Cue all of my blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Come on girls, let's give these two some privacy…" Michael said. Thank you! "Though, you'd think after eight years of doing this they'd be sexed out." Michael continued. I take back my thank you.

It only took a few seconds, but that was all that was needed for Quinn and Berry to bust out in hysterical laughter. Seriously, they were dying. Quinn had even fallen to the ground while Berry was supporting herself on the frame of the door.

I threw the comforter over my head again and wrestled Brittany when she tried to pull the blanket out of my grasp. "Babe, it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed," she tried to soothe. So not working this time, good thing I can't see her deadly pout. "Wait did you say eight years? We've only been together since we were eighteen, you know that…"

"Oh come on, Brittany. We're your parents. Our walls aren't exactly sound proof," Michael clarified.

Can my face get any redder?

"Uhm, not to make anything more awkward than it already is, but still not clothed under here!" I basically shouted. Quinn and Rachel died even more…_if that was even possible._

"Let's go to the store!" Anna requested. "I'm in the mood to cook something for my baby girl's 24th! Quinn, Rachel, could you show Michael and I the way there?"

Finally after a long ass fifteen or so minutes our apartment was completely empty.

And Britts and I were still naked. Yay!

"How long do you think they'll be?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I just pushed her down so she was on her back and easily lowered myself on to her again, moaning the whole way down.

\\

Not that I didn't enjoy the lovely surprise visit from Britt's parents, but I'm so glad I get Brittany to myself tonight.

Actually, Anna and Michael coming up early turned out to be a really good thing in the long run. As Britt was teaching her morning and early afternoon classes today, I took her parents out around the city. It's safe to say we bonded a bit.

It was a fun afternoon and a productive one as well.

I told them all about my plans that I had for tonight and asked them the second most important question I'll ever have to ask in my life.

We hit up the local market and picked up everything I needed to cook the perfect meal for my birthday girl. And with the help of Anna, we had dinner in the oven and on the stove. Britt was set to arrive home in half an hour and dinner would be ready to eat about another 30 minutes after that, giving Britt enough time to shower and change into something more elegant.

I was putting the beef into the oven when Quinn and Rachel entered the kitchen with what looked to be overnight bags hanging off their shoulders.

"What's with the bags?" I asked as I set the timer for one hour.

"B's parents convinced us to go stay at their hotel tonight," Quinn said. I was confused. It was only Brittany's birthday. And sure I had important things planned, but even if we do end up having sex tonight, it's nothing they haven't heard before. Hey, I only speak the truth here, don't hate.

"Don't protest," she added when I opened my mouth to question. "Santana. This is a big night for not just her. We're giving you the apartment for the night because we want it to be special and I think you'd agree that with us here breathing down your necks it would be everything but."

I nodded numbly in response.

"Good luck with your plans tonight, Santana. I know that Britt will absolutely adore everything you've thought of. If only Finn had been half as romantic as you, maybe we'd still be together," Berry – I mean Rachel said. Okay maybe I really am warming up to her. By the way, was that a glint of jealously I saw flash through Quinn's eyes at the mention of Finn and Rachel's failed relationship?

"Th-thanks, I guess…" With all this preparing for dinner, I didn't really have time to be nervous about tonight. But now that dinner was baking away and Quinn and Rachel were talking about tonight being really special, I could feel my stomach fill up with those dumb little metaphorical butterflies. I could feel a small anxiety attack ready to take over at any second.

Anna placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled a bit at her. "Brittany is going to love everything. Really. I couldn't be any happier that she fell in love with you, Santana. You're absolutely wonderful to her. You're going to make Brittany's birthday so special."

Oh god, I can feel the tears threatening to drop from my eyes. Quinn took notice of that and embraced me in a tight hug that I was quite thankful for. Before she let go, she whispered in my ear, "Don't be nervous, it's just Brittany. You love her and she loves you."

Rachel was quick in hugging me too, but just as quick to let go, even though she placed a light kiss on my cheek before she and Quinn departed with Anna. Finally I was alone again. I felt a single droplet of water streak down my face. Whether it was from happiness or nervousness or something else I couldn't tell you.

I was barely alone for a few minutes when the apartment door opened and closed again. I quickly wiped away the wetness from my face as Britt entered the kitchen. Hmm yay! She was home early. My girl skipped over to where I was leaning on the counter and wrapped her arms around my waist. My arms instinctively encircled her neck. "'appy bir'day, baby," I mumbled into her neck before lightly dragging my tongue along her warm flesh.

"It smells delicious in here, Sanny!" she all but shouted as she pulled away from my body.

"Ah ah ah," I lightly scold as she went to peek into one of the pots on top of the stove. "Since you're home early, how about you take a nice, relaxing shower and put on something nice to wear. Dinner should be done in 45."

She gave me a nod of agreement and placed a small kiss on my lips before gracefully maneuvering her way to our bedroom.

\\

I don't really feel like going into detail about dinner. I mean what else can I say?

Brittany's mom helped me pick out all of her favorite foods. I could tell Brittany really appreciated it because she threw me up against the counter after she saw the spread I'd laid out on our table. She forced her hand up my silky shirt to cup one of my breasts.

We almost didn't eat dinner as I was just ready to throw her down on the floor and take her right there.

Dinner was dinner.

We talked about our days, her past birthdays and how 'sweet' I used to be in high school on this day. Thank god her birthday was in summer, because I couldn't show that sweetness at school (until senior year that is). I could tell she was trying not to be excited for something. Like I'd forgotten about her presents or something (which in my defense she totally told me not to get). I smirked inwardly though; her thoughtfulness and my plan were working out splendidly.

We finished dinner and easily slipped into the routine of washing up the dirty dishes. I wouldn't let her help, but she insisted on drying anyway.

I got a bit carried away though. I hadn't really kissed this girl all day, so as she reached up to put the final dish away I grabbed onto her sides and draped my body against hers.

My head was resting on the back of her neck and I was slowly breathing.

She spun around and spun us around in one motion so again I was pushed up against the counter.

"I love you, Sanny. Thank you so much for dinner," she whispered into my ear before lightly nibbling on the lobe. "Bedroom?"

"Nu uhh, baby. This isn't all I have planned for us!" I replied. "So as much as I'd love to fuck you right here," oh man could you imagine Rachel's face if she were to ever find out that we fucked in the kitchen… "We have somewhere to be before it gets dark."

I held out my hand which she smiled at before grabbing and we walked to the door, making sure we had our purses before leaving our apartment.

Enter nervous hand sweating.

I think Britt noticed too because she just wiped her hand on her shirt…can you say embarrassing?

She didn't say anything, but looked to be deep in thought. Every once in a while she'd quickly look over at me.

We walked like that for a while. The entire time, I swear I could feel her gifts burning a hold right through both the fabric of my purse and my clothing. I think I've just become the most nervous I have ever been. I also think that Brittany has begun to pick up on that too, because I can feel her drawing small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

For this part of the evening, I decided to take Britt to her favorite place in the city.

When we reached the entrance to the park, Brittany's entire face lit up and I had a smile stretching from ear to ear at the sight. She pulled me aside to stop walking and threw her arms around me, whispering a small "thank you" into my left ear.

She'd been complaining earlier in the month how she was said that we hadn't had enough time to stop by the park to visit the ducks. I'm a good girlfriend and actually listen to my love; unlike Frankenteen who forgot Rachel was vegan every five seconds.

Can I tell you how happy I am that she gave that up and decided just to stick to vegetarian?

Anyway, already knowing where we were going, Brittany began to pull me to our favorite spot at the pond in the middle of the park. She squealed in delight when I pulled out a bag of bread scraps from my purse.

We spent a few long moments sitting in silence feeding the ducks and squirrels, whenever they would come over. Or, well Brittany was feeding them. I was taking this time to muster up the courage for the last part of her birthday evening.

I just stared at my beautiful girlfriend for a minute or two.

I admired the way she'd gently hold out her hand to whichever animal came up to her, with the bread crumb carefully placed in her palm. Her smile would light up the darkening sky and her bright blue eyes were filled with so much happiness. My favorite part though, was when she'd look over at me. Her eyes would go from pure happiness and joy to pure love and adoration. How did I get so lucky?

She was about half way through the bag of bread when I decided I needed to give Brittany her presents.

"Britt-Britt, come here for a sec?" She'd been sitting on the ground with the ducks, always claiming it made her feel closer to them. When I requested though, Britt stood up from her spot on the ground and sat next to me on the bench. I gave her a small kiss before I reached into my bag to get the flattest of the three boxes out.

I had a small smile adorning my facial features as I handed it to her and her eyes widened in surprise. Just think; that's _before_ she sees what's in it.

Carefully she began unwrapping the paper on the box. Britt had always been the person who would tear only at the tape, telling everyone that asked her why that people put so much effort into wrapping presents. She hated to see all of their hard work go to waste by ripping and shredding the paper. No one ever argued that it would just be thrown out anyway after Sam made that mistake Christmas of junior year.

I saw the off-white of the box come into view and heard a quiet gasp as she lifted the lid.

Inside the box lay a sterling silver Pandora bracelet. At the bottom of the box, slid onto the silver, was one lone charm; a duck. "Sanny…it's beautiful! Thank you," she choked out.

"Babe, that's not all…" I handed her the second wrapped box.

As she got the paper off it and started to lift the lid I took that as my cue to lower down to the ground. I was looking down the whole time, until I heard her loud intake of breath.

"S-San…?"

Inside the second box lay a second silver charm for Brittany's bracelet. Engraved into the silver was, "Will you marry me?" in perfect script.

I looked up at my angel as I lifted the lid to the third and final box which held the ring I'd bought the year we'd moved to New York. On top of the ring was a small round cut diamond. It wasn't too small but it wasn't ginormous. Those rings are just gross. It was the ring she'd seen when we were helping Mike pick out the perfect ring for Tina. She instantly fell in love with it, so I instantly knew she'd just made _my _job a whole hell of a lot easier.

Rachel was the only one who knew about the ring…so she wasn't shy about hinting at the jewelry store that I should ask Britt tonight.

By the look on Brittany's face, I knew all of my nerves were for nothing. A single tear streaked down her face as she tried to find the right thing to say, but I couldn't let her talk first. I needed to.

"Br-Britt, I've loved you for so long. Probably a lot longer that you think, but then again I doubt it because you've always told me you've loved me since we were ten. We've been together for six years now, but really eight, as your father so lovingly reminded us last night. You've always been the first person I go to, whether a dumb boy called me a name in fifth grade or whether we were making love for the first time in sophomore year.

"I never told you, but you took my virginity that night…no matter how many times I bragged about sleeping with Puck."

"Oh, Sanny, I know I was your first…" she interrupted me.

"What?" I'm pretty my face resembled something very unattractive fish as my jaw hung open. She lightly closed my mouth and leaned down to kiss me gently before sitting back up.

"I knew. Puck had asked me the day before we had sex why you hadn't actually fucked him yet. In his words, "I love the attention she's getting me, but why hasn't she actually put out and fucked me yet?" I didn't actually have an answer because I was so shocked that you were lying to everyone, including me, so I said I don't know. In reality my stomach was dancing inside itself and I promised myself that by Christmas we would have done what you and Puck didn't. So yeah, I knew." She smiled as she finished.

"I can't believe you never told me that!"

"I forgot…but don't worry babe, now we know that we were each other's firsts!" Gah I could never be mad at this girl.

"Touché, baby. Anyway, back to what I was saying. You're always the first person I go to and I want that forever. We've shared all of our firsts together," I smiled at her, "and I want us to share our lasts together too. I want to be the last thing you see when you fall asleep every night and the first thing you see every morning and I want the same for me for the rest of our lives.

"Your family was there to take me in when Mami and Papi died two years ago and I finally want to be able to call them my in-laws, my family. I know you've been dreaming up our perfect wedding ever since that project we had to do in sixth grade and I've finally grown enough courage to give it to you."

Was I crying yet? I must have been, because Brittany leaned down again to swipe her thumb against my cheek. I inhaled a deep breath before continuing again.

"What do you say? Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"

When Brittany shook her head from side to side, my heart plummeted. My face fell and my head hung down.

But as I was getting ready to stand up again, I felt Britt slide down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head in the nook there. I heard her mumble something into my neck but couldn't make out exactly what she had said.

I gently pushed up head up again and gave her a questioning look, silently asking her to repeat.

My heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing at the words that came out of her mouth next.

"Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez."

I could feel the water draining from my eyes and with shaky hands I felt her guide my hand to pull out the ring. With my hand in hers, she placed the gold band on her left ring finger.

\\

We were back in our apartment now.

It didn't take long for Brittany to throw me down on our bed and straddle my waist. But I didn't want her to be in control tonight. Tonight was her night so I quickly flipped us over.

I had her dress off in record time followed soon after by her polka dotted bra. I was trailing my lips up and down her stomach and made sure to lick each one of her toned abs every single time.

I felt her hands down at the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms so she could rip the garment from my body. Her fingers were instantly at the button of my jeans before I could see the shirt hit the ground. I raised my hips from hers and she slipped my pants from my legs while I unhooked my bra. Both articles hit the floor at the same time on opposite sides of the room.

She flipped us over again so she was on top but I easily continued the roll so we ended up in the same position. I took both of her hands in one of mine and brought them above her head. "I'm in charge tonight," I half whispered half moaned into her ear.

She nodded.

I grinned as I claimed her mouth in my own. "I love you," I breathed against her lips. Before she could reply I had my tongue in her mouth licking at her cheeks.

I let go of her hands and moved mine to her panties. I slipped them off her waist and slithered my way down her body. My tongue left a wet trail down her torso.

I bit at her inner thigh until there was a perfectly round bruise. I switched and did the same to the other thigh. Slowly I started nipping lightly – but hard enough at the same time to make her squirm – up her left thigh until I was met with her hot center.

I groaned at the musky smell that I'll never tire of.

A shiver shot through her body as I lightly dragged my tongue from bottom to top.

I repeated the motion a few times until I hardened my muscle and thrust it as deep as I could inside her.

Brittany's hips canted upwards at the intrusion.

They kept moving as they matched the pace my tongue had set in pushing in and pulling out.

She whined when I pulled all the way out. With one quick lick, I gathered up all of her wetness and proceeded up her body again.

Both of us moaned as she sucked on my outstretched tongue, covered in her sweet juices. Her head bobbed up and down when she continued to suck on the apex of my tongue. Her hands wound into my hair and she forced my head down until our lips were connected. Our mouths were open and our tongues were dancing their familiar dance. I quickly made use of my hands and rid myself of my tiny thong. It flew somewhere in the room.

Slowly our kisses began to easy into lazy pecks. I placed tiny kiss down her throat. My lips latched onto the spot that I found back in freshman year when we first started experimenting with each other. I'm proud to say nobody came close to finding that spot on her.

Brittany let out a long moan as I continue to nibble and lick at the sensitive spot. Her hands were still tangled in my hair and I moaned as she began to massage my head. I pulled away from her neck and just hovered my body over hers. Her blue eyes captured me and held me hostage as I stared. I ran one of my fingers from the top of her cheek, across her jaw and onto her lips. Brittany opened her mouth and sucked my finger in.

It felt like her tongue was painting a masterpiece on the digit inside the warm cavern of her mouth. I withdrew my finger, but positioned two at her lips before she could close them. She eagerly sucked both digits in. When both of my fingers were sufficiently covered I withdrew once more.

Before she had any time to react, I pushed my wet fingers into her heat. She cried out and thrust her hips up into the air. I pulled out so only the tips of my fingers were just slightly inside.

I giggled when she canted upwards to try and pull them back in, but I resisted and pulled out completely. I used them to lazily circle around her hard clit for a moment. Pure arousal shot through my body as Brittany cried out, "just fuck me!"

She hates when I swear (obviously not in context of us doing what we are currently doing), but damn she can make me come when she swears.

I gave in and thrust my fingers in once more and her walls automatically clenched at the intrusion. "God, Britt, you're so tight." I began a slow rhythm of withdrawing and pushing my fingers through her silky insides. "What do you want, babe?"

She groaned at my seductive tone. "F-faster…" I complied and without going gradually, I began a relentless pace. Her cries echoed through the apartment and suddenly I was very happy Quinn and Rachel left us alone tonight.

Our foreheads were pressed together and our eyes never broke contact. Her breath was coming out in puffs and I could feel the warmth against my skin until I opened my mouth. Instead of kissing her though, we could only breathe into each other's mouth.

Her continuous moans and cries shot through my center every time and I began to thrust my hips on her strong thigh.

I could feel the burn in my arm as I kept my pace steady and fast. I curled my fingers down and instantly hit one of the two sensitive spots I've found inside of Britt. She loved having the lower walls of her pussy stimulated and of course I was only happy to oblige. Her hips shot up as her orgasm unexpectedly ripped through her body. I kept my hand thrusting as hers detached from my head and gripped the sheets.

I cried out as I hit my climax when her thigh tightened from hers. As my juices spilled onto her thigh I felt a low groan reverberate through her body. She pushed our mouths together in a hungry kiss before letting it fall back onto the pillow again.

With the newly formed wetness spread from her climax I was easily able to slip in a third finger just in time to curl my digits up and hit her g-spot.

Grunt.

Smack.

"_Ahhhh!"_

Thrust.

"_Oh fuck_! Pull out!"

I pulled my fingers from her clenching walls and a shot of liquid squirted out of her glistening pussy. My front was covered in her liquid and I grinned. It was so fucking hot when I made her squirt! I risked my chances and lightly danced my fingertips across Britt's oversensitive clit and sent her into a third but way less intense orgasm.

Her arms were weak, but she still stopped me anyway as I began to lower my head to lick her clean.

"N-no, baby. T-too sensitive." She held her arms open and I cuddled myself into her side. I looked up at her sweaty face and her eyes were closed. I could feel her erratic breathing slowly evening out.

I wasn't expecting it, but with all the strength she had left in her body, Brittany maneuvered us so she was spooned up against my back with her arms tightly wrapped around my stomach. I tilted my head upwards and lightly kissed her chin.

"Happy Birthday, fiancée," I whispered.

"I love you, San. Don't ever stop being this romantic. Ever." Brittany was mumbling, but I've learned to decipher exactly what she says.

"I love you too baby." I tangled my fingers through hers and brought her left hand up to my lips. After placing a tiny kiss just next to her ring, I let our interlocked hands fall back down again.

As I was on the precipice of being awake and falling asleep, I heard my love let out a sleepy whisper.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

\\

_Based off of this little gem here www . pandora . net/en-us/explore/products/charms#790955/subcat/11/metal/05,04,11,06_


End file.
